MU2K14:The Defending Spider-Man
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: The web-slinger continues to doing what he does best with is powers,but there's one thing his powers can't fix and that's undoing...
1. Chapter 1

THE DEFENDING SPIDER-MAN #1

By: Tony Braeme

Peter Parker finds himself in a white room. "Where am I?" He looks around and sees nothing. A flash of red light changes the scene to a wedding. Peter is standing next to a bombshell of a redhead. "MJ? Is that you? What is going on here?" Then, without doing a thing, he kissed her. The scene changed to a pair of giant yellow eyes saying "I want your marriage." Over and over again as eyes move closer to them. It was when the eyes was about to touch them was when Peter woke up.  
>"What kind of dream was that?" Pete said under his breath. "I been having them for the past few days and it keeps getting strange. Why was Mary Jane in it this time?" He got up and opened the blinds to let in the sun. "Enough of that stuff. Time to go to work and this will be one good day." Pete then walked to his bathroom and brushed his teeth. "Let's show everyone the new you, Peter Parker." He said as he put on his clothes and spider suit. "I know one thing needed to change was how I acted. Something is telling me that I shouldn't act like a teenager." He opens his window and started to web swing over the city. "I can still enjoy this though. It is too much fun to see the city like this." He said as he swung from building to building.<p>

It took Pete awhile to reach Horizon Labs, but made it without anyone seeing him. He walked to his station and started to work on a new tool for him to use. After a couple hours of work, he talked to some of his co-workers. "I got to say, Peter, I like the new you." A co-worker said. "Thanks. I know it was not an easy change for me, but it will a good one." Pete said as he smiled. "Hey, Pete, I've been working on this device to access dreams and put them on a screen. What to see if it works?" Pete walks over and said "Sure. I have been having these weird dreams lately and it would be nice to find out why. I mean, what could happen?" The device was in the form of sunglasses and they were attached to a laptop. "Ready Pete?" the co-worker said. Pete gives the thumps up and the switch was flipped.

On the screen was Peter in the white room with the eyes in on a giant red shadow. "I want your marriage." It said to Peter as it changed the scene to the wedding. Mary Jane was also there but this time, she was crying. "MJ, what's wrong?" Pete said to her. She said nothing and then looked at Peter with yellow eyes. "You would never have done this to us Pete. We had a great marriage, and you gave it away." Pete looked at her and said "What are you talking about Mary Jane?" Then the shadow appeared above her and she sank into it. That was when the co-worker took the glasses off him.

"I'll look at the data for you Pete, but I can guess what it might be? Have you ever heard of repressed memories?" the co-worker said to him. "I think I have, but you can explain it to me." The co-worker explained that some memories could have traumatic things attached to them, but with Pete, these memories are happy ones expect they are different. As if they were clouded by his mind. "I see, and the eyes and red shadow?" Pete said looking at the screen. "That could be a reason why these memories are tainted. What do these things mean to you?" He said to Peter. "I think I do, but I need to ask someone to make sure. If it is what I think it is, then it will be hell to pay." The co-worker looked at him and said "I've seen you this serious before Pete. This must be important to you." Peter walks away and "Yes it is. Tell Max I will be gone for awhile. I have something to do."

Pete swings over to the Sanctum Sanatorium to see Dr. Strange. Pete walks to the door and knocks on it. Wong opens and let's Pete in. "Hello Peter Parker, nice to see you again." Wong said to him. "Same to you Wong. Listen, I need to see Stephen. It is about this dream that I've been having for the past few days. I think it might be Mephistoinvading my dreams." Wong puts a hand on Pete and said with a heavy heart. "Peter, Stephen is dying. He will not help you. Stephen only has a month on this world and he is trying his best to protect it. I might be able to though. It will be in astral form, but it is enough for this task." Pete looks at Wong and said "Ok then. Where do we begin?"

Continued in issue 2.


	2. Chapter 2

DEFENDING SPIDER-MAN #2

By:Tony Braeme

Wong opens a portal by clapping his hands together and hand gestures. "First I need you to calm your mind when you enter this world. Mephisto will alter the world to warp your mind to the point of insanity." Pete look at the portal and walks to it. "Get it. What is the next thing?" Wong moves his hands as mystical energy covers Peter. "This will help you travel this world. The armor will help you fight the horrors that live within." Peter looks at the golden armored version of his regular and said "Cool. Thanks Wong." Wong walks to the center of the room and sits down, crossing his legs. As he begins to meditate as Pete walks into the portal.

Pete looks around to see the fiery world of Mephisto's Realm. He scans his surroundings when a group of demons attack him. "Don't worry Peter, I'm here with you." Wong said as his astral form kicked a demon. Pete then shot some webs at two demons and pulled them to him. This was followed by Pete punching them in the face. Wong then takes out the remaining demons with a spell. "Let's move Wong. These guys don't seem to be interested in us." Pete said as he walked forward. "Was that a joke Peter?" Pete smiles and said "It was. That will be a last joke in during this adventure. I'm going to get answers." The two start their journey through Mephisto's Realm. Wong knew this world like the back of his hand as Peter looks around. This world was dark and he has seen many things as Spider-Man.

"Hold on Wong, I'm sensing something. This is not good." Then his shadow begins to move and it said to them. "You would be right Parker." Pete's shadow then becomes Blackheart. "What has brought you to my father's world, Parker?" Pete looks at him and said. "I want answers. I'm having dreams of a life I never had with MJ. I believe your father has something to do with that. I'm not leaving without that knowledge." Blackheart prepares to fight Spider-Man and said as he charged. "Be my guest. This world will be your grave." The two clash with Peter starting with a kick and Blackheart with a punch. The force of both attacks pushes them back. "That was a weak start, Parker." Blackheart's hands begin to charge with magic. "Face death!" He fires the magical attack at Pete and Peter jumps over it. He then web swings to Blackheart and roundhouse kicks him. He shoots web at Blackheart to bind him to the ground as Pete walks to him. "You think you have won this fight? I will be your end." Pete punches him. "Shut up." Peter walks away from the villain as Wong follows.

"We are close to the throne room. Expect something to mess with your mind Peter." Pete looks at him and said. "I know Wong." Meanwhile, Mephisto watches the two and said to one of his demons. "They will be here soon. I must prepare for the Spider. Let's play with his emotions." He moves his hand as a skeleton appears. "Time to test this "new" Spider-Man by making face what he once was." The skeleton this is covered in skin and a spider suit in red and black. "Hey Misty, how may I serve you?" Mephisto grins as the Spider-Man kneels. "Kill Peter Parker, Dark Spider and replace him as Spider-Man."

Continued in issue 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**DEFENDING **

**SPIDER-MAN #3**

**By:Tony Braeme**

The journey was a long one for the two men on the search for the truth. Peter is filled with the feelings locked inside and waiting for them to be release. "We are here, Peter. Behold the throne of Mephisto!" When Wong said that, the door to the room opened to a familiar site. It was of the interior of an abandoned warehouse. The same warehouse Peter found the man that murdered his uncle Ben. "Does this bring back memories?" the voice snickered "Sorry. Of course you do. This is where you almost killed someone. That darkness in your heart was so grand at that moment, but justice took you down a different path." A shadow moved in front to them and it was an awful sight.

It was another Spider-Man, but the color scheme was that of the demon they wanted to meet. "Who are you?" Peter said to the figure. It laughed crazily and spoke in a low voice. "I am thou, thou art I. I am the dark thoughts you repress. I am the shadow, the true self." Pete looked at the figure and thought "A shadow?" Pete looked as the other Spider-Man removed his mask. It was his face underneath, but it was much younger. "Yes Pete, I'm you. Well the side of you that you hate the most. I'm everything you try to control." Just then, the shadow Peter attacks with a flurry of kicks. Normally this kind of attack would be easy to detect with the spider sense, but it seems like the shadow has a way to counter it. Pete tries his best to block the attack, but it was too much. The shadow laughs as he attacked as Peter looked for a sign to counter. "That is quite enough!" Wong said as he channels a spell into his palm and hits the distracted shadow. The force of the magic palm sends him flying. "Thanks for the save Wong. I owe you one." Wong smiles as the shadow stands up. "You are welcome. I'm surprised that your spider sense would kick in." Pete looked at Wong and said "I thought so too."

The shadow laughs again with a hint of madness in his tone. "You don't get it, do you Pete? I am you. As for how your spider sense being jammed, it was magic. My body was made from you regrets and dark side. Mental power beats physical power any day of the week. I can do everything you can, but I'm so much younger. People like their heroes young and hot." This comment made Pete's skin crawl. "I mean, who cares about a married Spider-Man? It is better if we are single and ready to mingle." Pete had enough of this thing's mouth and decides to web it closed. "I care. I came here to find out the truth, not to deal with you. You are everything I once was. Everything that made me think like a kid. I'm a grown ass man for crying out laugh. It is time for me to be an adult and take responsibility for my actions."

Pete removes his mask and runs to the shadow. "It is about time for you to go back to where you came from, you lousy shadow!" Pete punches it in the face and it removes the webbing. "You bastard! You ruined my face!" the shadow yelled and attacked with punches of his own. Pete blocked and countered with all his strength. Pete saw his chance and webbed the ceiling. He pulled himself up and stuck to it. "Time to see what this armor can do." Pete said to himself. The armor shines brightly as Pete jumps down. Dark Spider attacks with webs aiming to trap him. This did not happen, because the armor's light dissolved them away. Driven further into madness, Dark Spider's form becomes more monstrous. "How do you like me now, old man? Too much for you?" the creature hissed. "So you have shown your true form?" Wong said as he started to cast a spell. "Peter, it is time for you to use the magic in that armor. Close your eyes and channel your spirit." Pete did as Wong said and something popped into his mind. It was MJ. Her crimson hair moving slowly in the wind. Pete felt something burning inside him. This strong feeling changed the power level of the spell. It was strong than Wong thought it could be.

Pete's fists were white as snow and he ran at the creature that once had his face. "It is time you disappear." Pete punches it and it explodes. It cries in pain as it dissolves into a dark mass. "Well done, Parker. I never knew you had it in you." A voice said. The two men finally can see the person they were searching for. The voice came from the ruler of this hellish dimension, Mephisto. "I think you earned an audience with me. Ask away, Parker and I may give you the answers you want." Continued in issue 4.


End file.
